


Old Dogs, Same Tricks

by 3amcowboy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M, Modern AU, Muggle AU, No Magic AU, everyone lives au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amcowboy/pseuds/3amcowboy
Summary: Remus Lupin and Sirius Black spend the morning together. Sirius reminisces and Remus calls him out a little. Also, they have cats.





	Old Dogs, Same Tricks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphicmess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicmess/gifts).



"Have you heard back from Lil?" Sirius clinked his spoon against the sides of his mug. Remus cringed and looked up slowly from the newspaper in his hands.

"Not yet. I'm guessing she's busy with her son's graduation party and not us." Remus shook his head incredulously and Sirius placed the spoon on the table.

"Harry understands how important the cats are!" Sirius leaned forward on the table and nudged the paper out of the other's hands. "I'd expect the same from the other Potters." He rolled his eyes playfully and allowed a smirk to cross his face.

Every Saturday morning was the same in 12 Grimmauld Place: windows opened by Remus at daybreak, coffee brewed whenever Sirius decided to get up, and a long recap of the good and bad that wasn't important enough to talk about during the week.

"You've taken off for his graduation, yeah?" Sirius clutched his chest at Remus's words.

"You dare suggest I would forget the sweet boy's special day?" Sirius feigned offense with a gasp. "Oh Moony, I could never!"

Dodger, the calico, hopped into his lap with a loud mewl and both men broke into laughter.

"We both know how likely it is you did." Remus hid a smile behind his closed fist then lifted the cat into his arms like a baby.

Watching Remus move was something Sirius had turned into a habit over the years. It wasn't one he was likely to give up, either.

With mid-morning light pouring in past open shutters, lines of shadow crisscrossed against weathered scars and green eyes. He was just feeding one of their cats but, to Sirius, he could've been lighting the sky.

Remus wore a plain sweater and slacks as always, along with some silly cow themed slippers Harry had given him years ago. The silver-grey sprinkled in his hair and the lines etched into his skin made him appear older than he was but that only added to the surprising charm of his voice: a high, melodic sound that seemed to tickle each careful word he spoke. 

It was strange to Sirius that he had been lucky enough to end up with the same man who was his bookish and responsible friend in school. They had been together since only a few years after meeting and yet the fact still surprised him.

"Padfoot?" Remus called, voice dropping from a note above C5. "Pads, if you're going to fly away in there," he tapped gently against Sirius's temple with a wink, "at least let me come along." Sirius reached out and took both of his lover's hands.

"That's the only way I'd like it."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a gift for my friend Ariana but it's also my first real shot at Wolfstar hhhhh. It's an Everyone Lives AU that's set with Harry graduating secondary school/high school this year (2019) so everyone is busy with the end of year plans.
> 
> They have two cats but only one is mentioned!  
> Calico Cat- Dodger (for Jammie Dodgers)  
> Black Cat- Pumpkin (they got him on Halloween)
> 
> Also!! The cats are a-okay! Lily offered to help Sirius find a healthier food brand for them and he's being over-dramatic per usual.


End file.
